


The Next Step

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Evie take step forward in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

Cullen stood at his shelf, grumbling under his breath as he searched for a tome on military tactics. He had seen it there only a day before, it couldn’t have gone anywhere unless someone had moved it. He was so lost in thoughts of what he would do when he found the culprit who stole his tome that he didn’t hear the door to his office open and shut. He didn’t hear the foot steps behind him either or someone rearrange his desk so they could seat themselves atop it. It wasn’t until a soft voice finally spoke up that Cullen realised he had a visitor.

“You look like you could use a break.” A bright smile spread over his face as he turned to find Evie sitting on his desk. The tome and the reason he had been looking for it were forgotten the instant he laid eyes on her. She sat with her hands in her lap, ankles crossed over one another, and her legs swinging.

“I think you’re right.” He answered, his smile still firmly in place as he sauntered up to her. Evie returned his smile and began to slip from the desk to follow Cullen out onto the battlements where they usually went for a break. However, before her feet had touched the floor, Cullen reached her perch and took hold of her hips, securing her in place.

“Why don’t we stay here? For um, some… privacy?” He asked, his gaze faltering and his smile turning shy. He didn’t want Evie to feel as though she needed to agree. He knew that she was lacking experience in sexual matters, he didn’t want to rush her into anything.

How he wanted her all to himself, though; to lay her across his desk and have his wicked way with her, to bring her to his bed and show her just how good he could make her feel, to explore every inch of her body with his hands, his mouth, his tongue and make her cry out his name. He wanted to do so much to her –  _for_  her – but only when she was ready.

Evie shifted nervously as she mulled over what Cullen was suggesting. Privacy? Just the two of them, alone in his office, no one else to act as a buffer and stop either of them from getting carried away. She had thought about this moment more times than she could count; Cullen pressing her to the surface of his desk, his lips on her neck, sliding down her chest, his teeth tugging at her nipples, moving lower and lower down her body until-

“O-okay.” She squeaked, the images her mind had conjured causing her to blush as a heat began to blossom in her core.

Cullen flashed her a patient smile as he slid her further back onto the desk. “Tell me to stop and I will.” He whispered, watching and waiting until Evie nodded.

Evie kept her knees together, squeezing her thighs tight in a effort to both quell the slight throbbing in her core as well as keep a little distance between her and Cullen. She didn’t know how far she wanted to take go with him, but she did know she wasn’t ready to go so far as either of them removing any clothing.

Cullen rubbed gentle circles along her hip bones as he leaned down to place a kiss on Evie’s lips while still keeping a respectful amount of space between their bodies; he could see how nervous she was and he didn’t want to push her. His first kiss was chaste, designed to put Evie at ease, remind her that he wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want him to do. The next lasted just a little longer, his lips lingering long enough that when he pulled away he could still taste her.

As Cullen leaned in once more, Evie finally brought her hands up from their resting place in her lap to bury themselves in the fur of his mantle. She straightened her back and craned her neck, meeting Cullen’s lips halfway. Her lips parted as they met Cullen’s, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. A soft moan escaped her as his tongue delved into her sweet cavern to meet hers.

While their lips glided and their tongues danced, Evie’s hips began to rock as the throbbing heat in her core increased. She had never been so consumed by Cullen before. There was usually someone around as they stole kisses on the battlements, a fact that they were both acutely aware of, but alone in his office there was only Cullen. She was surrounded by the feel, scent, and taste of him, burning through every inch of her; it was intoxicating.

Cullen unconsciously tightened his grip on Evie’s hips as he felt them rolling. It was taking every bit of his control to not spread her legs wide so he could give her something to rub herself against. His cock ached in his trousers, begging for release, to be pressed into Evie’s core while she gyrated against it, but he kept a level head. Instead, Cullen moved his lips away from Evie’s mouth, groaning softly as he pressed slow open kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to suppress his urge to rub himself against Evie’s legs as he revelled in the sound of her soft moans and hushed whimpers.

As Cullen’s lips suckled gently on Evie’s pulse she parted her legs. She needed to be closer to him, to be even more surrounded by him than she already was. She tightened her grip on his mantle and urged him forward until his hips were between her spread thighs. Evie wrapped her legs around his thighs, sliding herself forward on the desk until her pulsing cunt connected with his hardened cock. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips making Cullen stop his lips journey along her neck.

“Do you- do you want to stop?” Maker, he hoped not but if this was too much for her - too far, too quickly - than he would. He would not push her into something she wasn’t ready for. He cared about her far too much to ever do that.

Evie sat panting quietly for a moment. Did she want to stop? In truth she wanted Cullen to tear off her clothing and do everything she had ever fantasied about him doing to her. She wanted him to spread her legs wide, push her back onto his desk, and make love to her. She wanted him to kiss every inch of her body and to do the same to him. She wanted so much but she wasn’t ready for most of it just yet. Perhaps someday soon but for now she only wanted to sit on his desk, while they kissed and pressed their clothed bodies against one another.

“N-no.” Evie whispered while shaking her head just a little. When Cullen didn’t go back to lavishing her neck with the attention she was so enjoying only moments before, Evie swallowed her fears and rolled her hips up.

Cullen grunted as Evie’s heated core slid across his length. The bold movement spurred him back into action and he recaptured Evie’s lips in an almost demanding kiss. Cullen seized Evie’s hips in his hands once more, dragging her into his body. He began thrusting his hips toward her with renewed vigour, grinding his aching cock against her throbbing cunt. He groaned into her mouth when she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, meeting his every thrusts with her one of own.

With their lips locked and their bodies moving together, Cullen and Evie raced to find an end. Every few thrusts, Cullen’s cock would grind down against Evie’s clit, causing a wanton moan to escape from her unbidden. Cullen groaned softly against Evie’s lips every time she moaned, her uninhibited noises of pleasure making his head spin and spurring him on.

After a few more thrusts of their hips, Evie wrenched her lips from Cullen’s. She buried her face into his neck as her entire body stiffened and a loud moan fell from her ruddy lips. Her hips continued to thrust in stuttered movements for a few seconds before she collapsed against his chest, utterly spent.

Cullen bit the inside of his cheek as he fought his urge to keep thrusting against Evie’s pliant body. He was impossibly hard and desperate for release, but he didn’t want to do anything she was uncomfortable with. He would wait until she  was coherent again to ask her if they could continue; it was the right and honourable thing to do.

After a moment, Evie slowly lifted her head from its resting place against Cullen’s neck. Cullen smiled gently, brushing her mussed hair back from her face and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her parted lips. Cullen pulled away slowly, ready to ask Evie if they could keep going just a little longer – he was so close – but before he could get the words out, Evie began rolling her hips again. She kept her eyes locked with his as she pressed herself into his still hard cock.

Cullen wrapped his strong arms around Evie’s waist, pulling her as close to him as he could as he raced desperately to his own end. A surprised gasp escaped Evie as Cullen lifted her from the desk and began thrusting up against her. She tightened her grip around his neck and did her best to meet his thrusts, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as he had just given her.

After a few more hard thrusts against her body, Cullen spilled himself in his trousers with a low growl. He continued rutting against her for few moments before he returned her to the desk’s surface. He placed his hands on the desk beside her hips and leaned heavily onto them, pressing his forehead to her shoulder as he caught his breath and tried to compose himself. Evie stroked his hair gently, pressing soft kisses along his temple as he gulped down each breath. After a moment, Cullen lifted his head from Evie’s shoulder and pulled her into a soft kiss.

Just as they pulled apart there was a knock at the door, causing them both to jump. Cullen quickly pushed off the desk and shouted for the visitor to wait a moment. He helped Evie to slid off the desk and steadied her on her shaky legs before the pair began righting their appearance. Once their hair and clothing was smoothed back into place, Cullen answered the door to find a runner waiting. They informed him that he and the Inquisitor were needed in the war room before making a hasty retreat.

Cullen watched with a scowl as the runner jogged down the battlements, completely unimpressed that he and Evie’s first real intimate encounter had been interrupted. Once the runner was out of view he began to turn back to Evie only to find her standing at his side.

“We should… go.” She murmured, her cheeks newly flushed from the embarrassment of being caught.

Cullen sighed, not wanting to go just yet, but nodded anyways. He had hoped they would have a chance to speak before their duties pulled them apart once more. He wanted to be sure she was okay, that they hadn’t moved too quickly, that he hadn’t hurt or scared her. He didn’t know when the next time they would be alone would be. He needed to know that nothing would change between them because of this. At least, not in a negative way.

Evie started to walk through the threshold but stopped after a step. Biting her bottom lip, she turned back to Cullen and pulled him down into one last quick kiss. When they parted once again, Evie smiled shyly up at Cullen, putting his worries to rest for the moment.

Once again Evie started to leave Cullen’s office, but when he didn’t follow her right away she paused again. “Aren’t you coming?” She asked as she turned and flashed him a look of confusion.

Cullen lifted his right hand to rub the back of his neck, a nervous chuckle spilling from his lips before he could stop it. “I um, well you see…” Cullen stammered helplessly over his words, looking everywhere but Evie’s puzzled face as his cheeks burned. “I need to… change first.” He finished while finally meeting her gaze once more.

Evie cocked her head, her befuddled expression deepening as she stared at Cullen. She watched him shuffle awkwardly in place, trying to figure out why he needed to change. He always wore his armour to the war room, in fact she had never seen him wear anything else ever. If he hadn’t changed out of it while they were together than why would he-

“Oh!” Evie gasped as the realisation dawned on her and her eyes landed the crotch of Cullen’s soiled trousers before quickly averting her gaze. “Oh, yes. Of- of course. I’ll just… go.” Evie made a hasty retreat after that, trying to escape the embarrassment she felt for not realising sooner that Cullen needed to change first.

Cullen stood alone in the middle of his office, his own bashfulness melting into adoration as he watched Evie make her quick exit. He felt a great deal of relief in the knowledge that no matter where they went with their relationship, Evie would remain the same woman he met so many months ago back in Ferelden. The woman he was falling in love with.


End file.
